The Prince of the Pendulum
by Blackrockshooterstar
Summary: As an infant, Yuya was one of the children kidnapped by Mother Gothel and always wondered what the outside world be like outside his safe haven. Through hardships and choices, Yuya decides to find his true identity and family with the few clues he has, making friends all over and learning new magic. What will Yuya find about his past that he long forgotten?
1. Chapter 1: Proluge

**I'm doing a rewrite of this story since the last one was just plain complicated and pretty much another character in Tangled's story line, which is why I'm rewriting the first couple of chapters that fit the elements of the Rapunzel fairy-tale and as well Tangled. This new story will be loosely based on the movie 'Barbie as Rapunzel', it's one of the older Barbie movies with a wonderful story line, as well a different take on the fairy-tale.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this rewrite!**

 **Beta'd by CeleneTheAngel**

* * *

Once upon a time, there were four islands holding five kingdoms. These five kingdoms were known to have magic and creatures sealed into cards of different kinds. Both sides of this magic, light and darkness, could make miracles and fantastical things happen, but not everyone was born able to use this magic.

The kingdoms have been in a time of peace as old as time itself, ever since the Nameless Pharaoh found this land and united the kingdoms. Before any kind of war could ignite between these kingdoms and others, the fifth kingdom was build to unify both people with magic and non-magic folk together.

Soon enough, the kingdoms were having a technological revolution, and were now in an age of high technology, as well the birth of dueling and the card game of duel monsters.

This finding spurred the discovery of bringing the creatures in the cards to life, thanks to the use of magic that was used to both defend and entertain everyone. Now the best duelists in each kingdom are protecting their cities with everything they have and a few are ruling them, and the kingdoms are in good hands.

Years later, a miracle happened. Four boys were born as quadruplets with identical faces, however, one of the boys were born with both light and dark magic. This miracle was a shock for all the kingdoms and everyone knew about it. Yes, _everyone_.

Within the masses of people celebrating, an old woman was smiling wickedly. This old woman was Mother Gothel, a witch that has kidnapped children for their magic aura, able to make her youthful forever with just raising those children which have gotten her enough magic to live for a long time and it is soon time for her to refill it.

Gothel had already gotten twin girls from her former lover that abandoned her to marry a simple girl instead. So that night, Gothel snuck into the nursery of the castle and took the gifted son as he cried for help, aware of what happened. Just as the guards ran into the nursery, Gothel disappeared.

The old woman took the infant prince deep inside the forest, which was rumored to be infested with horrible creatures. Behind a giant magic wall, was a big manor made of stone. The manor was already holding two girls that were cursed to become swans except at night time and when they were inside the manor. This kept the girls from escaping.

The royal family that had lost their son was heartbroken, and the guards searched and searched far and wide to find him, but to no avail. Some even traveled through the dark forest, but few came back alive.

It was meaningless to find him now after weeks of searching. All the rulers decided to host a festival and a dueling tournament as a way to get the lost prince son to come home one day.

However, there was something Gothel never realized. The missing prince had a special pendant, a crystal pendulum. This pendulum had magic properties that would help the prince and the princesses get back to where they belong.

* * *

 **Four years later**

The young prince and princesses were now small children. They were running through the mansion's long hallways and towards the entrance. For their mother was coming home after two days away.

The older twin was pulling the lost prince along tightly, their hands interlocked hand as the three ran, excited to meet their mother when she got home.

The twins were identical, except for the switch of colors of their hair and hair accessories. The older's hair was silver before turning midnight blue from the neck down with curls, and a black headband with lilies by her ears, while the younger twin's hair was a color swap and had two purple bows on each side of her head, both sharing magenta eyes with flecks of yellow.

The young prince had nothing in common with the twins. The boy had emerald green hair on top of crimson red, the same red color was his eyes which was brimming with happiness and joy. It showed that he was younger than the twins since he was smaller than them.

As the three arrived at the entrance, a woman in a red gown and cloak walked inside the mansion. The woman took down her hood to show a beautiful face, bright green eyes and long curly black hair to her shoulders.

"Girls, what did I say about running inside?" Gothel reprimanded the kids.

"We apologize, mother." The younger twin replied. "But it was Yuya who saw you coming home." The boy smiled big.

"Well then, Sakuya, Kaguya. Would you two help me with dinner?" Gothel asked as she picked up the boy in her arms. "After all, it's your birthday today, Yuya."

"Yeah!" Yuya replied happily.

After dinner, the twins were washing up as Yuya opened his gifts from Gothel when they were in front of a fireplace. Gothel was sewing something while sitting in a comfortable armchair as Yuya sat on the carpet in front of the fireplace.

"Mother, why can't I go to the outside world?" Yuya asked, and Gothel sighed before stopping what she was doing and sitting down on the floor to hug the boy.

"Yuya…" Gothel replied. "The world outside is a dangerous and terrifying place. Full of cold-hearted people such as the people who abandoned you for having those powers. They would call you a monster, a freak. I'm warning you, never ask about going outside the magic barrier of this forest again, Yuya."

"Yes, mother." Yuya replied sadly.

When it was time to sleep, Gothel put Yuya to bed and then left his room, taking a last glance before closing the door. Yuya, however, wasn't sleeping and was instead looking at his pendant, which was glowing cyan.

 _'Maybe the world isn't like what you say, mother.'_ Yuya said in his head before falling asleep.

That night was the start of a journey.


	2. Chapter 2: The Three Lost Magic Children

**Beta'd by CeleneTheAngel**

* * *

 **10 years later: t** **he Present  
**

The older of the twins, Sakuya, tread around the spacious kitchen. She was making a new brew of tea and decided to use the big kettle over the fireplace in hopes to make it a bit stronger than usual.

Sakuya had just hung the kettle on the hook when her twin sister, Kaguya came in wearing her white and gold dress with ruby red slippers which contrasted her sister's black and silver dress with similarly colored red slippers.

"Sakuya, do you know where Yuya is?" Kaguya asked. "He promised to help me with the laundry this morning, but never showed up."

"I'm sorry Kaguya, I haven't seen him since breakfast."

She groaned in a tone that spoke of long-suffering dismay. "Don't tell me he's painting in his room again..." She trailed off with her hand on her face after having facepalmed. Her tone was filled with resignation at having to clean up the room _again_ after he undoubtedly got paint all over the place like the last few times.

It would be even worse if he decided to start painting the walls again.

Her twin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He might not be, but let's check there for him just in case." Sakuya suggested.

* * *

Sure enough, in one of the corner towers, there was a boy with crimson red and emerald green hair who was painting a beautiful painting of a beach with rolling waves and a clear sapphire blue sky. His crimson red eyes were focused solely on the painting as the brush gently streaked over the canvas as he painstakingly and meticulously created the wispy clouds with gentle strokes.

Most of his outfit, which consisted of an orange t-shirt and green pants were devoid of any splattered paint, unlike his face and hands which had multiple stains and streaks on them. The only accessories that he had on was a pendant made of blue crystal, as well a pair of goggles strapped to his head on which both the lenses were orange and the right lens had a big blue star printed on it.

"Yuya." The reprimanding voice of Sakuya took the boy's attention, and he twisted around he saw the twins by the doorway. "I heard from Kaguya you didn't help her with the laundry after breakfast."

"Oh, sorry." Yuya apologized sincerely. "I just wanted to finish this painting." The twins walked over to his side and were amazed as they saw the painting.

"That's so beautiful!" Sakuya said in awe and amazement at the painting.

"It looks so real." Kaguya pointed out. "You can practically smell the sea breeze, and feel the heat of the sun." She gushed. "I wish we could see a place like that for real."

"One day, I'm going to leave this place." Yuya said determinedly while putting his paintbrush in a jar of water to wash off the paint. "I want to see what's out there, no matter what mother says. I'm not like you two. I can leave at any time, but thanks to mother telling me all those things about the outside world since I was a kid, I haven't tried because I was afraid. Even though I go on the internet through my duel disk and the dueling festival, the Divided Lands is too far from here so I can't participate in it either. I don't wanna be stuck behind this magic barrier my whole life."

"Well, go and get yourself cleaned up before mother comes home." Sakuya suggested. "We don't want you to get into trouble with her."

"We'll put away your paint supplies." Kaguya finished her sister's sentence.

"Thanks you two!" Yuya exclaimed happily before he went into the bathroom to clean himself, but unknowingly missed a spot on his cheek.

* * *

When Gothel got home later that night she noticed the pint spot.

"Yuya, have you been painting again?" Gothel asked serious and Yuya became nervous.

"W-Well, I-I…" Yuya stammered until Gothel sighed in disappointment.

"Yuya. You need to focus on your chores more than personal things." The black haired woman told the boy, who looked guilty. "I'll overlook it this time since I'm really tired from traveling. I think I'm going to turn in early. Sakuya, can you bring the tea up into my room instead?"

"Of course, mother." Sakuya answered.

Yuya stood there, biting his lower lip so as to not start another argument with Gothel. Instead, his hands curled into fists at his side.

The twins noticed this and looked at each other worriedly. They knew that Yuya recently noticed that Gothel has been loading him down with more chores, and so he didn't have as much time to wonder about and paint what he's read about the outside world. Or practice with his magic

After all, Yuya's dream was to one day leave their home, but he wasn't yet experienced enough with magic that he could open a rift in the barrier so he could escape from the manor. However, f he kept practicing, maybe one day he could. That's what he confided to them.

The trio then gathered in the kitchen as they prepared the tea for Gothel, they placed a small teapot, a tea cup, a lemon and a plate of homemade cookies on a metal tray. Yuya was reading a book about easy magic spells so he could practice without getting noticed, though it was harder than you might think.

"Are you okay, Yuya?" Sakuya asked worriedly after using her magic to push the kettle over the fire again. The crimson eyed boy ignored her and concentrated on his book. Kaguya becomes irritated and smacks him on the back of his head, Yuya exclaimed in pain.

"Did you have to do that?!" Yuya growled, annoyed.

"Sis asked you a question." Kaguya replied and the younger boy looked sadly down again as Sakuya joined them at the table.

"Sorry, Sakuya." Yuya apologized. "I'm fine, just a little angry over what Mother said."

"It isn't just about that, is it?" Sakuya guessed. The eldest knew Yuya the most, as she was a big sister to him and somewhat his magic teacher as well when she had the time.

"Why does she have to scold me _every_ time?" Yuya pointed out, getting more irritated. "I was born with magic and yet she doesn't teach me, unlike you two, and then mother scolds me for painting in my room. I know painting on the walls and getting it all over the furniture last week was a bad idea but _come on_!"

Suddenly, a small burst of magic appeared underneath the tray and pushed it into into the air. The trio are surprised by this but they quickly try to catch all the pieces of the tea set. Kaguya caught the plate of cookies, Yuya caught the lemon, and Sakuya caught the tray with the tea pot and they all breathed out in relief.

"Yuya, try warning us next time before you send things flying again." Kaguya grumbled as she placed the plate back on the table.

"Um, where's the teacup?" Sakuya wondered and the three looked around until Yuya noticed it had somehow landed at the edge of one of the shelves next to the fireplace before falling, hitting a spoon before Yuya scrambled over and caught the teacup.

"Caught it!" Yuya said in triumph. "Sorry about that..."

"We really need to figure out how to control that side of your magic." Sakuya pointed out a bit confused. "Your dark magic is mostly connected to your emotions, so you need to get those under control." Unknowingly, the flying spoon from earlier landed on one of the gargoyle statues' horn on the sides of the fireplace. The head of the gargoyle slowly lowered.

"To be fair, it isn't often that I'm angry." Yuya defended himself as he placed the cup and lemon back on the tray.

Just then, Kaguya yelped at a sound of a mechanism and vibration under the stone floor. A staircase suddenly appeared in the floor. Sakuya and Yuya were surprised over the new discovery that they haven't seen in the many years they've lived in the manor. The youngest of the three walked over to the new found staircase and Yuya's pendant suddenly glows, he looked at it before slowly going down the steps.

"Yuya, are you sure you want to go down there?!" Kaguya asked terrified.

"I'm just wondering what's down here." Yuya explained with a smile. "And you can't say no to a little adventure." The twins looked at each other nervously while the younger was still a bit scared. "Come on, it isn't like Mother will find out about this and we should have a few minutes before she wonders where her tea is."

The two nodded in agreement and soon followed Yuya down the stairs. The glow from his pendant illuminated the dark hallway and arrived into a dark room, Kaguya used her magic to light the candles in the room to notice that there were a few bookshelves with books, objects and statues. A big chest up against a wall, a small table with two chairs on top of a rug and on the table was a lot more books. All of it had one thing in common, they were covered in a thick layer of dust, and the trio of magic children was in awe over the discovery as they looked around the room.

"Look at all this." Kaguya pointed out as Sakuya took an interesting book from one of the shelves and wiped away the dust from it, causing her identical copy to cough. "Sister, you'll get dust all over your dress."

"Sorry, Kaguya. Guess you'll be delivering Mother's tea." Sakuya told her and she stiffened at the mention as Yuya opened the chest with so many letters and invitations.

"I can't imagine Mother going to any of these balls." Yuya pointed out and they all chuckled over the joke. "What did you find?"

"A book about magic. There's some spells that are interesting that I might teach you them myself after I've learned them." Sakuya told him and Yuya became really happy.

"Really?! Thanks, Sakuya!" Yuya hugged her, also getting dust all over himself.

"I have to go and deliver Mother's tea before she gets suspicious." Kaguya pointed out a bit irritated. "If you find anything, then wait until I come back." The younger twin left right after she said that. The other two were quiet until they started to laugh at Kaguya's reactions earlier.

"I never thought she'd be this terrified of a _basement_." Yuya chuckled as he continued to look around the room.

"Well, she _is_ terrified of ghosts so…" Sakuya explained as she looked up from the book in her hands to think of what to say.

Yuya tried his best to look carefully around the room to find something interesting until he almost tripped over a bump on the floor when walking towards the back of the room. Looking downwards, he seaw the outline of something hidden underneath the carpet. Yuya got down on the floor and moved the carpet away to show a trapdoor underneath it, his pendant glowed once again and Yuya tried to open it but it was locked.

"Damn it!" Yuya exclaimed hushed as Sakuya arrived.

"What did you find?" Sakuya asked, still holding the book. She looked dwon to where Yuya was pointing "Why is a trap door here?"

"I don't know but if my pendant is glowing, it leads to somewhere." Yuya explained seriously.

"Then, let me do something about the lock." Sakuya said.

The girl reached her hand over the lock and a small magic circle appeared with a crescent moon in the middle, her hand moved up to show a translucent mechanism and started to move the cogs in order to figure out how to unlock it. Sakuya was puzzling it out until before an unlocking sound was heard and the magic circle disappeared and Yuya opened the hatch.

"That's incredible, Sakuya!" Yuya exclaimed in amazement.

"It was a spell in the book." She explained with an embarrassed smile. "You have to be cunning to unlock it." Kaguya arrived in the nick of time to see the trap door in the floor.

"What did you find?" Kaguya asked curiously as she came up to the two.

"Yuya stumbled across this-" Sakuya didn't get the chance to finish when the crimson eyed boy jumped down the trap door and landed easily on the ground. "Yuya!"

"You do know that Mother is going to wake up soon!" Kaguya yelled in panic down to him.

"This is a tunnel, you two!" Yuya said with a determined voice. "It looks like it goes underneath the magic barrier and might lead to somewhere outside. This might be my only chance to see what's out there."

"Be careful!" The twins shouted down simultaneously.

"And make sure you tell us how it was out there when you come back, okay?" Kaguya yelled down and Yuya nodded before taking a deep breath and beginning to walk through the tunnel.

With his pendant lighting the way, he had an easy time through. The crimson eyed boy noticed quickly that the tunnel hasn't been used for a long time and the structure was starting to crumble down.

Soon enough, the pendant stopping glowing and another light shone from the end of the tunnel marking the end of it and the slowly rising sun. When he came out of the darkness, Yuya was on top of a big green hill at the edge of the forest. The boy was surprised by the scenery before running down to the edge and smiling at the view of a city with a big castle in front of him a few miles away.

"So this is the outside world!" Yuya exclaimed in amazement, standing on the edge of the hill, gazing upon the nearby town in wonder.

A quick glance backwards showed a large forest canopy that he couldn't see through, and so assumed that no one (Especially Gothel) could see him.

Looking back once more, and silently promising his sisters that he would be back soon with stories to tell, he bounded down the hill, ready to explore a whole new world.


	3. Chapter 3: The Outside World&New Friend

**Beta'd by CeleneTheAngel.**

* * *

Back at the manor, Sakuya and Kaguya were outside at the moment in their swan forms. The garden was enormous, with different plant life as well a big lake for the two cursed swans to swim in.

One of the swans was a dark blue, the feathers on her wings fading into silver, while the other was a dull lavender color that faded into gold at the tips of her wings. The dark blue swan was taking a nap in the lake while the lavender one was gazing worriedly at the magic wall that protected the manor, and the big hole in it that could let anything come in and out of the barrier.

 _'Yuya... Please don't get into any trouble.'_ The lavender swan prayed.

"Kaguya." The younger twin turned to her somewhat groggy sister. "Yuya is going to be fine." She assured, as if able to read the other's thoughts.

"I hope you're right sis." Kaguya worriedly replied before looking back at the sky.

* * *

Yuya arrived at the town and was amazed by the sheer amount of people walking around the many streets. But unlike in the Divided Lands, this town had narrow streets that didn't have as much space to drive cars. You could maybe fit a single carriage or car.

He walked around as he inspected the many shops, restaurants and the marketplace with gleaming eyes of curiosity from afar. Yuya noticed that a few people were looking at him weirdly but he didn't pay attention to it and continued on his little adventure, until someone bumped into him.

"Sorry." A girl's voice apologized.

"Don't worry about... it…" Yuya said before he saw her appearance.

The girl had blue eyes and dark pink mid-back length hair, which she wore in pigtails and clipped down with blue, spherical hair clips. Her hair also features two lighter pink tufts of hair that fell to the sides of her face. On her wrist is a silver bracelet that's double banded and connected to two rose frames surrounding two pink stones on each side. Time seemed to stop as the two stared at each other as if they recognized each other from long ago even though this was the first time they've seen each other.

"Who are you?" Yuya asked confused.

"You look like-"

"There she is!" A voice cut the girl off before she finish her sentence and she tensed up and had a panicked look on her face until Yuya grabbed her wrist.

"Follow me!" The crimson eyed boy said hushed.

The two ran away and dove into an alleyway, apparently disappearing from view as they hid behind a couple of boxes and heard people running by.

"Where did she go?!" "She warped again!" "Ishijima won't like this!"

Yuya and the girl waited until they no longer heard the fast footsteps of the people after her. Yuya was glad he knew how to hide quickly and quietly after all the times he played hide and seek with Sakuya and Kaguya in the manor. He had always managed to find very good hiding spots so it was hard to find him most of their games. Though when they decided to use magic, they always found him.

Luckily, these nimrods didn't seem to be able to use magic, or at least hadn't thought of it. The girl sighed in relief before they began laughing at how stupid those people were.

"Thank you." The girl thanked as they walked out of the alley.

"No problem." Yuya replied and he turned away to continue his adventure.

"Wait!" The girl cried. He stopped in his tracks as he turned back to her in confusion. "You look like you're not from around here. I can show you around if you like..." She offered.

"Are you sure? We just met." Yuya replied.

"Think of it as a thank you for helping me get away from those creeps." The girl told him with a smile as she led Yuya through the small kingdom of Lunaria while it prepared for its important event. Or The Moonlight Ball as the citizens call it.

"The Moonlight Ball?" Yuya asked as they stepped into the royal garden in front of the castle, which was filled with trees. Some with fruits or flowers. "What's that?"

"It's to remember the disappearance of the missing princesses." The girl explained as she picked an apple from the tree. "Sixteen years ago, someone kidnapped them just a few days after their births. So this kingdom celebrates their birthday by holding a ball before releasing thousands of lanterns into the night sky in hopes they will guide the princesses back home. The strange thing is, they were born under the full moon, exactly at midnight."

"Wow." Yuya replied fascinated. "My sisters would love to go to that ball."

"Then maybe they should come." The girl replied as she threw an apple to Yuya, who caught it.

"Can I ask you something?" Yuya asked as he took a bite of the apple and the girl tilted her head. "Why were those people after you?"

"Because I'm friends with a few important… people." The girl answered. "Their leader is a dueling champion back home, Strong Ishijima. They think I can bring them closer to my uncle for a duel. Sounds stupid if I say so myself."

"Well, thankfully, I was there to help you." Yuya said. The girl became irritated and suddenly took a paper fan out of nowhere which she used to smack him on the head.

"I'm no damsel in distress! I'm just... not used to being by myself like this. My dad is away to help with the preparations and I have to wait until practice." Yuya looked up from massaging his head from the hit to see nervousness in the girl's eyes.

"I know what it feels like." The girl looked at him shocked to see a sad smile on him. "Me and my sisters are alone most of the time, since our mother is usually out traveling to get things for us to survive on our own. But she always gets us things from her travels."

The two then heard the sounds of a big bell and Yuya started to panic, realizing how long he has been gone from the manor; Almost the whole day! The girl looked at him confusedly before Yuya began to run away in order to get back to the manor hoping Gothel hadn't noticed he was gone.

"Where are you going?!" The girl shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go!" Yuya replied. "We can meet here tomorrow if you like!" The girl just smiled and nodded as she watched Yuya run away, not noticing a stone owl had been watching them with its ruby eyes.

The crimson eyed boy was running as fast as he could forwards the tunnel back, luckily he had memorized the layout quickly when he walked through the first time and could find his way back to the secret basement in short amount of time.

Yuya jumped up through the trapdoor and made sure to hide it again before sprinting up the stairs, lifting up the gargoyle head to close the secret basement so Gothel wouldn't notice they had found it. The magic gifted boy then hurried outside to the garden before being tackled down by two beautiful swans, honking in happiness at his return. The multi colored plumage of one of the swans' heads nuzzled into his side.

"Sakuya, Kaguya." The tomato haired boy addressed his sisters breathlessly, patting their feathered heads and wings respectively. He had gotten back with an orange-reddish sunset fading to a dark blue and starry sky behind him, and he could not have been happier. Seeing his sisters transform was magical.

And as the sun sank below the huge trees of their forest till it offered no more light, it happened. Light blue magic glitter started to surround the two swans that started to form into humans, and the glitter disappeared to reveal Sakuya and Kaguya smiling vibrantly at their little brother.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Sakuya cried as she hugged Yuya.

"We were worried you wouldn't come back." Kaguya replied grateful of his return and hugged him too.

"You have no idea what's out there!" Yuya told them as they stood up. "Come on, let's go to my room so I can tell you everything."

The trio of magic children giggled before running inside the mansion to Yuya's room. The twins couldn't wait to hear about Yuya's adventure outside the magic barrier.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gothel had woken up and was sitting by her vanity to admire herself as she fixed herself up. Her peaceful time was interrupted when the stone owl arrived inside, landing on the vanity and closed its eyes.

"Let's see what those three have been up to." Gothel said to herself as she pressed on the head of the owl to show a compartment where a small red crystal was.

Gothel took it out and put it in the mirror, which then filled with mist that showed the trio in the kitchen before it switched to Yuya in the nearby town and meeting the girl, though Gothel couldn't hear what they were saying. The old witch became panicked and angry at the same time which caused her to hit the owl, which knocked it on the floor where it shattered into a dozen pieces.

"I need to know that girl's name!" Gothel breathed out as she stood up. "Or else, everything I worked for for sixteen years will be over!" Gothel began to march over to her son's room in order to get the answers she needed.

* * *

The trio arrived into Yuya's room with the boy being awfully excited.

"Okay, tell us." Kaguya said impatient. "How was it? And don't leave out a single detail."

"It was amazing!" Yuya answered spinning around. "All the people, the town, the castle!" Yuya slopped onto his bed. "The best part is I even made a friend."

"Oh, you made a friend?" Sakuya repeated with a bright smile. "Who was it?"

"It's a girl." Yuya replied and the twins gasped in excitement and tackled him on the bed.

"What's her name?" They asked simultaneously. That was when Yuya realized something, he forgot to ask her her name.

"I...kinda forgot to ask her." The tomato haired boy said slowly.

"What?!" The girls exclaimed in shock.

"I'm sorry, I was in a hurry." Yuya defended himself as they sat back up. "But I promised her we'll meet up tomorrow as well, so I can ask her then!"

The door suddenly slammed open to reveal Gothel entering the room, and the three sprang to their feet.

"I heard you had a nice trip today, Yuya." Gothel said strictly as she walked in further.

"M-Mother!" Yuya stammered nervously. "How did you know?"

"You must take me for a fool." Gothel replied. "Even if I'm absent, I know everything that happens in this manor. Girls, you can leave us." Sakuya and Kaguya hesitated before leaving the room, not wanting to make Gothel more angry.

"But why didn't you tell us about that town and that it was so close by?" Yuya asked confused.

"I was protecting all of you. From the dangers outside."

"But the people I met were really kind to me."

"Sure they were, the same goes for the girl you met. Now, I want you to tell me that girl's name."

"I don't know."

"Yuya, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" Yuya swung his arm in anger which caused his eyes to slightly glow and the jar of water nearby to explode in shards. He flinched, eyes wide and terrified f what happened.

"Do you see now why you can't go outside? Your powers are getting too strong for you to control now."

"You can't keep me locked up here forever!" Gothel's eyes narrowed at the statement.

"Watch me."

Gothel reached her arms up and used her magic on Yuya's room. It started to grow higher and higher with the door disappearing, preventing him from going outside his room, as well a barrier which prevented him from jumping out the windows. Yuya was trapped inside. The twins watched this happening and they were terrified over what was going on.

"You will remain here until you tell me her name." Gothel told him. Yuya started to panic when the witch began to walk forwards where the door was.

"Mother, please!" Yuya begged, but Gothel had already left and he banged on the wall where she disappeared back into the mansion. Yuya dropped onto his knees in despair. "No. N-no…" Only his cries could be heard in the tower.

* * *

Gothel walked over to the twins, who were sitting by the lake in the garden as both were worried.

"Sakuya. Kaguya." Gothel addressed them as the girls stood up.

"Mother, we don't know that girl's name either." Sakuya replied, knowing what their mother was going to ask them. "And we are telling the truth."

"And Yuya doesn't deserve such a punishment." Kaguya continued serious. "He did nothing wrong."

"He may be lying to the two of you or it just slipped his mind." Gothel told them calmly. "Besides, this is a way to ground him for not listening to me. I don't want you girls to get him out of there. Understood?"

"Yes, mother." The girls replied halfheartedly as Gothel left to sleep. But the twins looked at the moon in the sky, determined.

"We need to help Yuya get free." Sakuya solemnly said to Kaguya.

"Let's search in the secret basement for something that can help the first thing after Mother leaves tomorrow morning." Kaguya suggested as they took each other's hands.

"Oh Moon, guide Yuya and protect him from the darkness up ahead." The twins said to the night sky in hopes their prayers would be heard as everyone went to bed for the night.

* * *

 _ **"Me** **zame** **sasou uta o. Hito wa kokoro de kurikaesu. Hikari kie ta sora ni. Ai o tomosu yo ni~"**_

Yuya woke up slowly from his strange dream, though it was still dark outside. He had initially dreamed of nothing, but when he heard that song and the singer's beautiful voice, wisps of rainbow light appeared in the darkness. And then Yuya woke up, like the song was easing his mind a bit.

The magically gifted boy was obviously still upset that Gothel had turned him into a prisoner, but he wasn't as upset as when he had cried himself to sleep a few hours ago. Still, he felt helpless, and he knew he would never be able to leave.

He sat on his bed in gray pajamas, and stared at the forest-like paintings on the walls.

"How come that song… is the first thing I remember?" Yuya asked to himself before getting up, taking his pendant from the nightstand and walking over to the window, opening it to feel the cold breeze. Yuya played with his pendant while he was thinking. _'_ _How come this pendant glows whenever I find something that could lead me to freedom? Whatever is going on, I have to protect that girl from Mother.'_

Yuya tossed his pendant in the air before catching it again, turned to his desk and smiled to himself. Yuya walked over there and sat down, flicking the desk lamp on. Pencil in hand, he started to sketch.


End file.
